


Destiny's Arrow

by KathleenRaven



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: A strange archer arrives in Star City with a very special mission, Oliver and Barry will have to work together to find out what it's all about.





	Destiny's Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This story was written for Valentine's Day but I hadn't had a chance to publish it, but I still hope you like it :)
> 
> I apologize in case there is any mistake, English is not my first language

**February 12, Star City**

Oliver had been doing his night rounds, it was a quiet day, no robberies, no drug dealers, no armed men, nothing. He was about to return to the bunker when he heard Felicity's voice on his communicator.

—The security cameras on the north side of the city caught someone doing a riot, you seem to have a copycat, he's an archer.

—I'll be there

—I'll send you the address

When he arrived at the place Felicity indicated to him he could easily see his opponent, he was standing on the roof of one of the buildings, waiting for his next victim among the people coming out of the surrounding nightclubs. He silently approached him before he shot his target, Oliver put an arrow in his bow and fired, the other archer was apparently well trained as he was able to dodge the arrow that went straight to him and at the same time shoot his own, reaching a woman getting into a taxi with a man; Oliver cursed himself internally for failing and tried again.

—I wouldn't do it if I were you — his voice was soft, he seemed young — you can't intervene with love

—Who are you and what do you want?

—Mortals have called me by many names, but I suppose cupid sounds like something you know — Oliver almost wanted to jump off the roof, another weirdo — I've come to do my job and neither you nor anyone else is going to stop me.

—We'll see about that

Oliver stopped trying with the arrows and decided to fight body to body, threw a hit that the other elusive successfully, when least expected his opponent knocked him down with a kick, continued fighting, for the first time in a long time Oliver was at a terrible disadvantage, that “cupid” was beating him up

—Oliver can you hear me? — asked Felicity worried from the communicator

—Yes— he got up and tried again to hit the subject from behind, but it was in vain because he ended up on the ground again.

—Remember my words, Oliver Queen, love always finds its way — without another word a pair of wings spread on his back and flew out of the place.

—Felicity...

—Yes?

—Call Barry

**February 13th**

Oliver was in the bunker training, the salmon ladder was an unconventional but effective method of relaxing, suddenly a gust of wind and a ray of light pierced the room.

—Oliver? Felicity said you needed my help with... Oh my God! Are you okay?— Barry looked worried at Oliver's naked trunk, he had a huge bruise on his stomach, it was starting to turn purple.

—I'm okay, Barry—he assured him in a quiet voice— now I really need your help.

—I told you once, whatever whenever— Barry smiled at him.

—We have a... metahuman— said the last word with disgust—that is causing us problems

—A meta? Here at Star? What can he do?

—It's a good thing you're asking— Felicity had just entered the room and sat in front of her computer, typed a couple of times until the monitors showed the image of the guy Oliver had fought the night before — he seems to be a prodigy archer and can also fly.

—Great! — Oliver looked at him with a cold gaze. —I mean, terrible.

—The other problem is that for some reason he knows Oliver's identity.

—So we're looking for a flying, archer and mind reader—Barry suggested to Oliver's disapproving gaze—Cisco is the one of names, not me.

—In fact he said he's called cupid

—How unoriginal

At that moment Diggle came in, stared at Barry and then Oliver, as if he was coming to a conclusion.

—First an immortal madman, then aliens And now a madman who flies and shoots arrows? Now I've seen it all, I swear Barry that before I met you...

—Your life was normal, I know Dig—interrupted Barry.

An alert on Felicity's computer started blinking.

—Facial recognition placed the metahuman in the center of the city

—We got it— said Barry before he ran away.

—I'm never going to get used to that— said Diggle looking at the place where Barry had left.

—Come on, John.

Once in the place, they found Barry fighting with Cupid, although Flash was too fast that didn't prevent him from receiving a few hits, the first thing Oliver did was to shoot an arrow, which passed touching the guy but didn't hurt him, but he did get away from the speedster.

—I see you called for reinforcements, very unfair of you.

—So says the one who shoots arrows at people.

—I thought you liked that, Barry, considering your friend here—he said pointing to Oliver—I thought you'd understand better.

—The only thing I understand is that he— he pointed out to Oliver—is a hero, he uses those arrows to protect his city, you only shoot people without a reason....

—I've been called blind many times but believe me none of those shots are random, it's destined Why do you think things never worked out with Iris?

Barry opened his eyes in surprise

—How do you...

—I already told your friend—he emphasized the last word — now if you will excuse me I will attend to the guests to continue with our talk

Oliver and Diggle were preparing for a surprise attack but were discovered by "cupid" who took one of his arrows and shot at Diggle before anyone could do anything, then everything became strange because out of nowhere John attacked Oliver.

—Where were we?—asked the mysterious archer to Barry while Oliver was fighting Diggle.

Instead of answering, Barry began to run around, preparing to throw a ray, this time his opponent was not so fast to escape and was hit by the ray, being stunned enough so that Barry could steal two of his arrows and put handcuffs to block his metahuman powers, the speedster smiled to have captured his enemy until he began to laugh as if he had been told the funniest joke.

—Nice try, but I thought it was clear — right then he got rid of the handcuffs — love can't be stopped no matter how fast you are, I'll see you later, just the archer, you and me — right after that he flew away.

*  
Back in the bunker, Barry and Felicity waited for the result of the arrows analysis while Dig woke up confused after being knocked out by Oliver as he tried to defend against him after being shot with the arrow. A buzz indicated that the analysis was ready, Felicity approached the computer.

—Well, this is strange, according to the result these arrows do not exist, only the tip.

—Let me see—said Barry looking at the screen—it's true, they are not of any known material, only the tips, one is gold and the other, like the one that hit Dig before attacking Oliver, is of.... Lead?

Felicity looked at Barry, understanding what was going through his mind.

—You're not thinking that...

—Maybe, if we've already met an immortal Egyptian...

—Have you figured out what he is?— asked Diggle.

—If we're right, I think we're dealing with Cupid, the real one.

—You're telling me this guy's cupid? I thought it was a baby with wings that shot arrows.

—This is how they have represented him, but another of his forms is that of a young man, just as you confronted him.

Felicity typed a couple of times and on the computer screen appeared a comparison of a facial recognition image from a few hours ago and a cupid painting, which were identical.

—There are also his arrows, as the myth says, golden arrows are to induce love and lead arrows do the opposite— Barry added—that's why Dig attacked Oliver.

—Then... cupid—said Oliver resignedly, he had had enough with Carrie Cutter, at least this time he was the real one—Is there anything in the myths about how to defeat him?

—Not really, no one has ever tried to hurt him, unless you consider Apollo when he mocked his archery skills but that ended up with a girl turned into a tree, so...

—There must be a way, the effects his arrows have on emotions can be dangerous— Oliver replied, recalling the time Barry was attacked by Bivolo.

—We have to face him, together—said Barry pointing to himself and Oliver.—Before he left he said that we would see each other one last time.

—And we'll be ready. Oliver stared at Barry— Let's train.

**February 14th**

The day passed quietly, even Felicity had arrived in the morning with chocolates and cards for everyone, Cupid had not made an appearance. The calm lasted until the afternoon, when the signal of a transmission was captured by Felicity's computer, it was cupid from the top of a building _This is a message for Flash and Green Arrow, I wait for you here in half an hour for a fight, just you and me, if you win I promise to leave the city alone but if not_\- the_ camera focused an impressive amount of arrows of various colors- don't make me wait_ and then the transmission was cut, Barry and Oliver looked at each other, arriving at a silent agreement.

—Felicity, can you find the place where he transmitted the video?

—I'm already on it.

—Barry, suit up— the boy nodded and headed towards the mannequin where his suit was.

—Ready! I have the address—said Felicity a few seconds later—Do you need anything else?

—No, I think Barry and I can handle it from here, thanks Felicity.

—Don't worry, I'll see you.

That said, she came out with a heart-shaped balloon in her right hand and a box of chocolates on the left, she was going on a date; Diggle had left earlier to spend the day with Lyla, that left the two heroes alone.

—I'm ready now, Ollie— said Barry smiling.

—Let's go, we have work to do— Oliver replied, smiling back.  
*  
They arrived at the meeting place, Cupid was looking down, where all the people were, he turned as soon as he heard them arrive.

—At last, my favorite superheroes are here

—Yes, we've come to face you— replied Oliver.

—And we're gonna beat you— Barry added.

—You seem very confident, I've heard you're stronger when you're together, let's see if it's true.

So the fight was unleashed, while Cupid tried to shoot arrows at Oliver, Barry stopped them, when Cupid devised an attack plan they changed strategy, now he was involved in a fight directly with Oliver while Barry threw lightning, that attack weakened him but not enough, he flew to the roof of the next building, Barry continued running and Oliver used one of his arrows, while he arrived the speedster had continued running and returned suddenly, using his speed he hit Cupid with a supersonic punch that left him lying on the floor, in a reflex act he took his bow and two arrows one red and one green, but just a moment later a normal arrow pierced his shoulder.

—It's over, we win

—You're right, Barry—said Cupid as he slowly got up and pulled the arrow from his shoulder—as I promised I'm going to leave Star, but not without first saying: Congratulations!

Oliver and Barry looked at each other in confusion.

—You'll thank me later— said that he flew away

—Shall we go?—Barry asked—I need to eat something after this.

—Big Belly Burger?

—That would be fantastic! — Without saying any more, Barry took Oliver back to the bunker.

As soon as they arrived, Barry was planning to change at super speed for lunch but Oliver stopped him.

—You were incredible today, I see that the training has served you, you have become a great hero, a guardian angel

—That's because I had the best teacher and vigilante as an example

—Barry replied with a smile—even though it still hurts me in the place where you shot me that...

He couldn't finish the kind reminder of his first training session with Oliver because he kissed him, it was slow and sweet, when they finally separated Barry looked at Oliver in surprise.

—Wow! Why was that?

—Because are you, because I like you, because I've wanted to do it for a long time. Why don't you stop asking questions?

—You're right, I'm not going to question anything—he smiled softly

—I love you, Ollie.

—And I love you, Barry.

They kissed again until they were interrupted by Barry's stomach grunt.

—We can get on with this after lunch— said Oliver smiling as Barry nodded.

* * *

  
Cupid had returned to his lair, as every year he had sent his cherubim to give love to the world, he need help. This year he decided to go by himself to do a job, mortals could be stubborn and difficult, but he had seen few like Barry Allen and Oliver Queen, both had suffered much in their lives and denied the love they both deserved; that was when he decided to put his hands to work, both were in love but one did not confess for fear of losing their friendship and the other because he simply did not believe he deserved someone so good, for weeks worked out a plan to unite them, it was not going to be easy but let's say that Green Arrow was not the only archer with special arrows. He proudly looked at his red and green arrows, he had made it especially for them (and similar cases) the function was simple: to increase self-confidence so that he could declare his love; he had shot both of them and they didn't even notice, he had designed the arrows to be so fast that not even Flash could see them.

He was also proud of his most recent creation: the black arrows were a gift for a few, only for couples he considered deserving: the black arrows increased the sexual desire between couples in unsuspected levels and perhaps he could or could not shoot one of those at the heroes of Star and Central City, he smiled as his plans went perfectly.

The end.


End file.
